My Enemy, My Love
by yullen-forever3
Summary: Allen just happens to run into the school's moody Samurai but who will he turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

Allen forced his eyes open after a few minutes. He hurt everywhere but he didn't have the slightest clue why. As if someone had purposely blocked his memories of last night.

_The wind whispers to me like it is trying to tell me a secret I don't know_

He shivered as he pulled himself from under the sweet warmth of his bed. He took a quick look at the alarm clock on his side table and groaned. If he didn't get up now he'd never make it to school. He sighed and stood up pushing away his sleepy haze. Slipping on black; torn skinny jeans, a sweatshirt, and simple black combat boots he ran out the door making sure to miss the range of all mirrors.

_What is it saying? Does listening to it prove my insanity?_

He didn't bother calling out any good byes because honestly Cross wouldn't care if he never came back. He pulled up the hood of his sweat shirt to hide his naturally unnatural white hair and freaky red pentagram-like scar.

_It laughs as I puzzle over the words the wind has spoken _

He prayed to whatever force was out there that this school would be better. No matter where he had gone there had always been some sort of bulling be it physical or mental. He had started to build a resistance to it but it still hurt, he had to be stupid if it didn't.

_The wind runs and I follow it begging it to explain._

He sped in to the school and right into someone else. When he looked up to apologize his silver eyes meet cobalt. The teen in front of him was tall, had long black hair with a blue tint, and a long katana attached to his hip. Allen's eyes widened to the size of platters. What kind of person just carried a sword around! Allen snapped back into reality as the older one spoke.

"Oi moyashi, what are you doing!" Kanda growled.

"_Your love is near your love is here" it said._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who comment that made me happy. Oh by the way I'm sorry my word processor does automatic spell check so yeah. **

Allen blinked dumbly a few times before the words registered with him.

"I am not a bean sprout you jerk" Allen spat venomously; all apologizes erased from his mind. The eldest of the teens simply "che'd" and went on with his day leaving the brooding moyashi behind.

Allen stomped to the main office still obviously annoyed, but slowly calming down. Hearing shouts coming from behind the door Allen slowed down and looked at the door that seemed to loom in its place in the hallway. A large plaque was set above it stating the name "Principle Leevier" almost as a threat. Soon a head of messy red hair popped out sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey kid you going in there," the boy asked point at the supposedly evil door. Allen thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Poor kid good, well good luck! Oh by the way I'm Lavi" the rabbit like red head yelled as he ran. Allen sighed at the boy's retreating back before ducking into the office.

"What do you want boy!" hissed a man who could of passed at Hitler. Allen swallowed hard before answering with hast.

"I'm the new student sir, and I came for my schedule" Allen made to add in the sir, thinking if he didn't this man would bit his head off. The man Allen figured as Leevier sneered and threw a single piece of at him before sending Allen out. Allen slightly bowed his head and ran out the door. With a single glance Allen headed off to his first class: science.

He sat in his seat hoping not to be noticed, his hopes had a tendency not to be fulfilled. The science walked in or more like skipped. His name was Komui and he seemed to be a little well… psychotic.

"Allen Walker please stand up, NOW!" Komui yelled scanning the crowd for a new face. Allen stood still wary of his new teacher. Komui nodded before starting in his usual speech "Now I hope you will enjoy this class but if you ever touch my dear Lenalee…" the threat was cut of there as Komui started to cackle evilly. Allen slipped back into his seat hoping to find out who Lenalee was so he could avoid her.

The next few hours went smoothly until his favorite period, lunch! The chef was extremely excited about the new little boy with a huge appetite. Allen balanced his large piles of food on his way to a hopefully empty table. When he sat down and was finally able to see he noticed the three other occupants. There was the red head Lavi, the rude samurai wanna-be, and some girl with greenish and purple hair.

"Hi I'm Allen." said boy almost whispered, head slightly bowed addressing the trio. Lavi opened his mouth but was quickly cut off when the other boy sitting there spoke.

"Moyashi who told you that you could sit here? I sure didn't you kusogaki."Kanda spat. Allen wasn't sure whether to punch the male or apologize to him luckily Lavi saved him from that choice.

"Yuu-chan," He whined," of course he can sit here right, Lenalee!" Kanda prepared to sacrifice a rabbit when Lenalee spoke up.

"Kanda, he's right leave him alone." Lenalee scolded him. With that established they all began to eat. Correction the original trio ate while the fourth inhaled food. The bell rang signaling the students to jump back into school. Allen's head hung slightly as he checked what his next class would be, P.E.

When he got to the locker room he hurried off to one of the bathroom stalls to change. He came out with a long sleeved shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. This outfit gained him many weird looks from the others but Allen didn't care or so he told himself as he tugged at the ends of his gloves.

They began a stupid (or so Allen believed) game called Gladiator Dodge ball. Allen weaved in between obstacles narrowly avoiding balls as he went until he ran into Kanda for the second time that day. As they went down Kanda tried to grab something to catch the fall and, unfortunately that something happened to be the left shoulder of Allen's shirt. The sound of fabric ripping was way too loud as the absence of the material reviled red flesh instead of white. Allen had already gotten many looks after having to expose his hair and scar but this was too much. The sound of whispers erupted around the gym as Kanda and Allen got to their feet.

"What the heck is that moyashi hmm?" Kanda asked almost teasingly only to drop his smirk as Allen ran off. The sound off running feet was deafening in the silent hallway as Allen kept going taking random lefts and rights. When he finally stopped for air he notice two things, one being he was totally lost. The second, he wasn't alone.

"Fancy meeting you here boy" hissed a voice filled with horrible, unbroken promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey since I'm new here I am completely open to story suggestion so review or pm me and tell me what you want! XD**

"Tyki what are you doing here!" Allen cried in shock, smiling.

"What can't I come see my nephew" Tyki smiled a little loop-sided as he pulled him into bear hug as Allen struggled against him.

"Tyki you know you are not my uncle so why must you insist it, and let go of me!" Allen yelled pulling out of his so-called uncle's grasp. Tyki huffed up muttering something about no respect for elders, Allen simply plopped down to sit having Tyki follow soon after.

"So how's school going" Tyki had a pretty good idea but it looked like it was best to ask. In one very, very, very, very large breath Allen gave his self-proclaimed family member the rundown of his day. When he finished Tyki blinked once, twice, three times.

"Wow," he managed, "that sucks." His efforts earned him a no duh kind of look from Allen. With the sound of approaching Tyki disappeared, which he had a tendency to do. Kanda appeared from around a corner and Allen's mood instantly soured.

"What do you want BaKanda?" Allen asked bitterly. Kanda didn't say a word instead he grabbed Allen's collar and brought the two into a simple kiss. The shorter was blushing furiously much to Kanda's delight.

"Whatever I want Moyashi." Kanda replied simply keeping his grip on Allen's shirt.

"First your teasing me now your kissing me at least make up your mind on wither you love me or hate me." Allen asked his voice between pleading and demanding. Kanda smirked at him.

"Maybe if you grow tall enough for me to look you in the eye I'll consider it." Kanda sneered. Allen pulled away muttering "that's exactly what I mean."

**So tell me should they get together or stay friend/enemies. I can't decide so I'll let you all.**

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

Allen was ticked as he made his way to the last class. Kanda was completely indescribable. He wasn't sure whether he was furious, happy, or just plain curious. He stumbled into his only elective, drama. The teacher was stone still as everyone filed in. Once everyone found a seat the teacher unfroze.

"I'm Miranda, pleased to meet you all." She flashed a timid smile to the class as everyone stared back. As the class began the students soon learnt the woman, Miranda , was extremely melodramatic obviously why she got the job. Allen was happy when the last bell rang but his smile fell short as he thought of going home to Cross. He threw the bag over his shoulder and trudged to the main exit. He went as slow as possible with still making progress.

He opened the door as silently as possible hoping not to let Cross know of his presence. The universe frowned upon this. He tripped on his own two feet crashing into a small side table that had pushed against the wall. Allen was pulled back to his feet roughly by a hand gripping his collar.

"What are you trying to do boy." The tall red head spat. Somewhere in the back of Allen's mind he thought Cross and Lavi looked like relatives. Cross shook the boy trying to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry Master Cross." Allen mumbled through hoping he'd leave it at that. Cross threw Allen out the door.

"Don't even think about coming back." Cross hissed and slammed the door shut. Allen sat shell-shocked for a moment before he was hit with the weight of his situation. Cross had just kicked him out of the house. He sighed and pushed himself up. Well now what.

After stumbling around for an hour Allen finally found Kanda's house. Sometime ago the sky had let loose and now Allen was soaked. He knocked on the hard wood door trying to stop the shaking in hand. A few choice curses where heard until the door finally opened.


	5. Chapter 5

# My Enemy My Love 5 #  
Kanda opened the door to see a soaked Moyashi behind it.  
"So have you decided that you love me and are ready to beg at my feet."Kanda smirked and Allen looked away. Why did he come here of all places, he could of went to Lavi's if he'd of tried but he was to late now he was completely wet and he needed to get inside.  
"May I come in please."he asked trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Kanda picked up on the desperation in the boy's tone and saw the bruise blooming under his chin. He stepped aside and let the boy in. Allen nodded his thanks and stepped inside only to stop as three sets of eyes landed on him. Not noticing ,or pretending not to, Kanda lead Allen to his room by the boy's elbow. Kanda slammed the door behind him.  
"Strip." Kanda ordered the beansprout. Allen blushed wildly.  
"WHAT! You BaKanda!" Came the shrill reply. Kanda snikered at the innocence of the moyashi.  
"Not like that you gaki, you need to get out of your wet clothes before you die of hypothermia." The samurai responded proud he was able to keep his poker face. Allen simply blushed harder but gladly accepted the sweatpants and tee-shirt was offered. Once he was sure Kanda wasn't looking he changed quickly.  
"Thank you Kanda, i'm sorry for having to ask this of you seeing as we just meet and all." Allen thanked him shyly looking through his bangs. Kanda smirked and brought the smaller boy closer by wrapping one arm around his waist.  
"Don't worry about it consider it even." Kanda smirked as the boy's eyes widened and his blush somehow became even darker. Allen nodded rapidly and pulled away from the embrace moments before someone threw the door open. Kanda growled.  
"Kuso Daysia knock next time or I'll go and cut that stupid look off your face." Kanda threatened. The teen called Daysia screwed his face up into smirk.  
"And have Tiedoll on your back ya, can't wait to see that." Came the sly remark. Kanda narrowed his eyes at the teen before letting out a 'che' and walking out the room, Allen in tow. When the white-haired boy walked past Daysia he was sent a glare of pure hate. Allen dropped his head and shuffled past, following Allen. 


End file.
